Various arrangements have been used to shear elongated objects such as tubular members or coiled tubing extending through a blowout preventer (BOP) and then attempting to block or seal off communication through the BOP after the tubular object has been sheared. Some of such devices include shear arrangements which are generally rectangular in configuration but the configuration or arrangement is such that it may collapse or crush the ends of the tubular member being severed, particularly where the member is thin walled. Also, the sealing arrangement employed with such shear blades is generally unsatisfactory in that it may not adequately and positively seal or block off communication through the BOP after the tubular members or other object has been severed.
A solution to these and other problems was disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,825. In the '825 patent, opposed rams were sealably and reciprocally mounted in a body with opposed shear blades projecting from one end of each ram for movement toward each other to sever an elongated object extending between the rams and blades. A seal was provided on each blade and configured to sealingly receive therein the exposed portion of the opposed blade after the object has been severed, and each ram was provided with a cut out portion to receive the adjacent severed end of the elongated object to inhibit crushing thereof.
While the structure disclosed in the '825 patent has proved successful, it still suffers from the drawback that the ram element requires a polymeric seal component. It is known that polymeric components of all types become brittle with age, particularly in the harsh environment of a blowout preventer. If the seal element becomes brittle, then the seal can leak by, reducing the effectiveness for which the BOP was installed.
Other typical shear/seal-type rams include a well head gate valve to shear coiled tubing and the well pressure. Such a gate valve does not have any exposed elastomer on the gate, which acts as the shearing member, but does indeed include an O-ring or similar polymeric seal on the piston rod and sealing seat. The gate valve shear seal arrangement, however, introduces its own drawbacks. For example, once the gate valve shear ram is shut, it cuts the coiled tubing at the top and the bottom of the gate, since the gate presents a square edge against the surface of the coiled tubing. Then, when the gate is opened once more, the resulting stub or severed segment of the coiled tubing may drop into the well.
Also, the square edge of the gate is not an efficient shearing device, requiring high shearing forces to shear the coiled tubing and therefore limiting the size and wall thickness of the coiled tubing that can be sheared. Further, the sheared tubing is not cut cleanly, and is prone to damaging the gate as it passes over the ragged edge of the sheared tubing. This phenomenon can cause the valve to leak.
This type of known shear also suffers from the drawback in that the tubing is completely or almost completely closed, which may impair circulation and recovery operations. The shear/seal function of a BOP is used in the event of an emergency requiring control of the well to prevent flow of gas or liquids, and normal operations will be performed to bring the well back to controlled condition. Control involves reconnecting to the “fish” (the portion of tubing left in the well), pumping fluid, generally weighted to a higher specific gravity than the fluids in the well at the time of the emergency, through the fish, and returned to the surface reservoir, to clear the well of gas, or light hydrocarbons. Connecting to a flattened tubing, and then pumping fluids through it is not possible without remedial operations to mill away the flatten portion of the tubing. This is not easy anytime, but becomes a delicate operation with high pressure gas at the wellhead. The double cut piece of tubing (biscuit) may also become a problem, fouling some piece of down hole equipment.
Thus, there remains a need for a shear/seal ram-type BOP that provides an effective seal without a polymeric seal component on the ram, although polymeric components may be used in other components of the BOP that remained sealed. The shear/seal should cleanly shear the coiled tubing, and not result in a cutoff stub or biscuit that can fall into the well. The shear/seal ram should allow for circulation through the tubing to promote recovery operations, and it should increase the size and wall thickness of coiled tubing that can be efficiently sheared, relative to shear/seal rams currently in place. The present invention is directed to filling these and other needs in the art.